


Desires

by AlannaBlack



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Eventual Smut, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, M/M, Starker, Virgin Peter Parker, peter parker/tony stark - Freeform, translated from spanish, translated work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/AlannaBlack
Summary: Peter wants to know how is going to be his first time. He is determined but there is just one problem: what would think his mentor about it? Because he doesn´t have an idea about what´s in Peter´s mind.





	1. Into you

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [DESEOS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13934175) by [AlannaBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/AlannaBlack). 
  * A translation of [DESEOS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13934175) by [AlannaBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/AlannaBlack). 



He was worried. He was totally absent.

He couldn´t concentrate on what he really had to do and he wasn´t paying attention to his friends. He noticed that Ned was upset when he stood up and started walking away without saying goodbye. MJ showed him her middle finger before walking away too. Peter sighed. There wasn´t any other way in which he could postpone that moment. Not anymore.

Early, in the morning Peter had woke up before his aunt so he could take a long shower without any interruption. He stared at his own reflection on the mirror and he almost faint when he saw his own slim body wet and hard. He tried to think in something different because he didn’t want to touch himself. Not yet. He started looking for any trace of imperfection on his body, but he didn’t find any. He rehearsed various poses in which he could highlight his attributes and he also made some gestures that made him feel ridiculous, but he was determined. He went out and began to choose his best clothes: tight jeans, the ones he didn’t usually wear because he was too embarrassed by the way in which a certain part of his anatomy was highlighted. That white tight shirt: the one that morbidly made more than obvious the size of his torso and his pectorals. His best perfume: the one that was reserved only for special occasions. That day he wouldn’t wear a sweater or a sweatshirt. He didn’t want to wear anything that could hide his arms or to convince himself not to show his body as it was.

He fought against the impulse to pinch that small pimple that threatened to ruin the freshness of his face, but at the same time indicated his real status: the hormones doing whatever they wanted in his body, the few imperfections of his age and the burning desire to explore something new and unknown to him. He struggled to keep his eyebrows in order and he saw that his lips were smooth and perfect. His hair was perfect.

He made sure to look great and that everything was in the right place, even his poor beating heart. He also tried to find convincing all the bunch of lies he told May previously just to get an extended permission to come late home or even not to come until the next day. She kissed his forehead and told him to have fun and told him to have a great study night because she understood how important it was to spend some time with the man that eventually may change his life. She also told Peter not to worry about the hour and she also asked her nephew if he had all his school stuff. Peter smiled nervously, and he said he was ready. When he stepped out of his apartment he felt his heart started beating so desperately. He knew he was missing something, but he couldn’t tell May about it: he hoped everything was as planned, as he dreamt a thousand times before. He hoped everything were so easy as he dreamt before and that his first time was unforgettable. Then he went to school.

He returned to the moment when he saw his only two friends were going away upset and he fought against the desire to follow them and apology. He sighed, and he checked his phone again. He knew that the message he sent early since he came to school was received and even when the receiver haven´t read it nor answered it yet, he was dying inside. He thought for a second to stop everything and continue with his “normal” life but he also wanted to know what could happen next according to the response he could get.

His heartbeats were faster when he saw the two checks turning into blue ones and he saw that the receiver was typing but then it stopped, leaving Peter without an answer. He felt even worst. Tony didn’t send him anything. He locked his phone screen at the time he felt some people were staring at him. He could notice that even his last-failed crush was staring at him and then she started walking towards him. 

"You look great, Peter! Are you waiting for someone?"

Peter couldn’t believe it. If that question had been asked some months ago, he could tell he was dreaming but at that very moment he had no interest. He pretended to be polite.

"Sort of but I think they forgot about me".

Liz smiled, and he was about to start a conversation with her, when he felt his phone vibration. It was a notification. She gave him a last glance.

"If they don´t come, let me know. We can watch a movie today or we could do something fun. My parents are going to be out all the weekend. My place, of course".

Peter smiled nervously. He waited until she was far. He unlocked his phone and read the message.

´Ok. I´ll be waiting. I´m quite busy now but I´m interested in what you have for me. Bring your notes´.

Peter tried not to scream. He resisted the urge to escape running because his troubles just have started. It was not his appearance what worried him the most, but the way how he would approach Tony. What could he say to Tony? How could he let him know what he really wanted? Why there wasn´t a full and explicit guide to rely on about how to start and how to continue what he really wanted to do? Because among all the things in which he had recently invested most of his time, there were subjects more than strange and they had nothing to do with the "scientific interest" he tried to justify the message sent in the morning.

Peter blushed and he felt ridiculous when he reminded all the number of articles he read previously in many magazines and on Internet. The photos, the videos, the comments, the podcasts and the blogs… all those explicit answers that just confused him even more. He watched some “kind” of movies that made him aware of the reality of the things because that act wasn’t romantic at all. The intercourse wouldn’t be that sweet and special. It was just biology and pure logic. He didn´t understand why all the people insisted in putting some tags that minimized the reality of life and idealized certain anatomic issues that were far from the romantic adjectives that people usually used to express about it. But even so, those adjectives managed to awaken in many people, including him, the desire to experiment, to do it and to feel what they called "The little death."

Peter took a taxi. He couldn´t just go running and came to Tony´s place all sweaty and because of that, spoil his grooming. When he went down and stood in front of that tower he used more perfume and waited until the aroma wasn´t that strong. He looked into his backpack for some peppermints and took a small mirror that he stole from May´s bag just to make sure he was still looking good. If Tony asked about his grooming, Peter could say that he had an appointment after seeing him but he immediately feared that his lie would be misunderstood.

Peter thought a lot about it and he decided that he would answer anything. If there was anything he could be grateful for, it was that Tony never repaired more than usual on Peter and he always looked disinterested about knowing anything related to the kid. Peter bit his lip as he took the elevator and realized that if things took that direction, the one of disinterest, then it would be more difficult for him to make things go the way he wanted. Why was everything so complicated? He thought about all the possible matters to start a conversation with Tony. It wasn’t that easy because Tony always answered with a ´Yes´, ´No´ or ´Don´t touch that, kid´. Peter never knew what to do or what to say when he was with Tony. He always felt ignored and like if he was an uncomfortable piece of furniture in Tony´s place.

He decided that he would start a conversation about the weather and the he will try to show him his sketches and notes. If possible, when the time and pace of the conversation allowed it, he would ask Tony something about his favorite music (even though it was more than obvious) and about the movies he liked the most. He´ll try to convince him to go to the movies or to watch one on Netflix but he wasn´t sure. Tony was so hard to approach. He never answered Peter´s questions about his personal life or anything related to his lab´s job. Tony always was focused on his job and Peter was just learning something from his tutor. Period.

When the elevator stopped Peter felt that his mouth was dry. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He started remembering some of the magazine articles he read the last night:

“If your man is not willing about doing the first move, you start with some clues: star flirting, bit your lip or lick both of them when he´s taking a look at you. Play with your hair and get closer. Touch his arm, look at him with eager and passion and ´accidentally´ touch his leg or even better, reach his, you know…”

That one made Peter thought about some many things:

“Put him on the mood with a more direct approach. Just place on top of him and stick your body to his. Sexy music helps a lot! Make your own playlist for a moment like that and if things get ´hard´…”

He read something that wasn´t a Cosmopolitan magazine:

“Make sure you can maintain the rhythm and the vigor. Do not be so abrupt. As excited as you are, try not to finish before your partner reaches the climax. Think of something else, something that distracts you but does not take you out of the play altogether ... "

One more:

"If this is your first time, relax. Breathe slowly and keep eye contact with your partner. Let him guide you, but also tell him what you feel and how you would like it. Communication is the key to make it an unforgettable experience! "

The last and more specific for what eventually was about to happen, according to Peter:

"Pain is inevitable, but there are things you can use to keep the pain to a minimum and the experience is pleasant for both, the role will be determined by the moment, but if you can talk to him beforehand ..."

 

One last look in the mirror. He kept it well and realized that in case things took another direction, he was not prepared. He checked his wallet and realized that what he had to carry, had remained in the bottom of his drawer, right next to a small bottle that would be useful in case things went as he wished. He cursed under his breath and felt he couldn't breathe. Peter was about to return, when a voice took him by surprise.

"Underoos, come in".

The unusual smile in Tony disconcerted him and annulled any intention to leave. Even the tone in his voice had been cordial. Peter tried not to let his voice give him away.

"Hello, Mr. Stark".

"What do you have for me? I hope this one is good. I mean, what you sent me in the message caught my attention and if it is as good as you say, I have to see it and we may have a deal".

Peter smiled.

"Can I leave my stuff here?"

"Please yourself. Do you want a drink or something? It´s hot in here".

Peter nodded as he followed with his sweet brown eyes the millionaire´s moves. He took a quick look at the place to make sure they were alone. He looked for his phone and prepared a certain song. It was perfect. He summarized what he wanted and the rhythmic notes gave him some confidence

"Are you alone, Mr. Stark?"

Tony put two glasses with iced-water on a table. He invited the kid to get closer.

"Yeah, absolutely and I have no plans to do nothing but seeing your work. Are you going somewhere after leaving me? "

Peter seemed not to understand but then he noticed that Tony was referring to his grooming.

"Yeah, sure". 

Tony gave a sip to his glass and a drop of water dripped down his lips.

"So you have enough time? If you don´t, just let me know and I promise you I´ll be quick or I can call you later".

Peter blushed.

"It´s okay. I can stay all the afternoon".

"Great. Let´s go to work".

Peter stared at Tony´s face. He was hypnotized about the way the old man moves were steady and how fast he was making some notes on Peter´s sketches. He started looking for possible places where he could do what he longed for. He didn´t know how to tell Tony yet or in a certain moment, things would change their way. He sighed in relief when he noticed Tony was kind of friendly or at least it seemed that way because of how his voice and his manners were different in comparison with previous days. Peter could swear that even Tony was so close to him than never and he felt his heart was going to break his chest. He closed his eyes for a moment and a thousand images started appearing on his mind. Every single of them ended up with such pleasurable and stimulating situations but he wasn´t able to imagine himself being submitted to Tony´s appetites in that first time, his first time. He saw himself being the one who started everything and in absolute control of the situation. It would be necessary to see if things would be just like that: as simple as imagining them.

He sighed when he opened his yes and look Tony´s strong arms and the soft light in his chest. Some sweat drops were covering his forehead. He seemed so oblivious to what was happening in Peter´s mind. 

Whatever. As he read in some magazines, there was the chance to improvise a little.


	2. Let me put my love into you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has a problem trying to figure out what happened last night. His mind isn´t clear enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suggest listen while reading:
> 
> *Let me put my love into you-AC/DC  
> *Shook me all night long- AC/DC  
> *No one like you- Scorpions  
> *TNT- AC/DC  
> *Shoot to thrill- AC/DC  
> *Let me put my love into you (just give it replay, hehehehe)
> 
> **The pop song I mention at the end it´s next chapter´s title, so please wait, hehe :3

That song woke him up immediately. He knew he didn´t set it as his alarm. A sudden regret attacked him. He covered his face when he remembered what had happened last night. He felt something that ranged between repentance and shame and fearing whatever he might see, he turned very carefully just to realize that he was alone in his bed. The sheets were scrambled as if a strange battle had taken place there and his clothes were thrown all over the floor, as if someone had ripped them off.

He jumped up, but he felt his knees were trembling and that there was not enough strength in his legs to hold him. The inside of his thighs hurt terribly, as if they were going to tear and his whole body was full of bruises and small bites. Even as he began to become more aware of himself, he felt something that he had never experienced in his body and that made him realize what his role had been the night before. It was a small pain, but annoying enough to remind him that he had not even felt that when the reactor was implanted in his chest.

Last night he had been trying to show “him” some of the advantages of being part of his team, of course, when “he” had the proper age. In return, he would offer “him” the so dreamt internship “he” talked about all the time.

“You wouldn´t have to lie anymore to anyone. Just think about it and I mean it, think about it and if you could give me a positive answer, I´ll be thankful”.

The kid bit his own lip. Tony felt uncomfortable with that gesture. He tried to ignore it.

“I-I have to tell aunt May about the internship, of course, and…”

“Just don´t take so long, uh? If you excuse me, I think it´s really late and you have to go”.

“Mr. Stark, are you worried that something might happen to me?” Peter asked innocently.

Tony cleared his throat.

“I mean it. You must go, now”.

Peter smiled and he started keeping all his stuff inside his backpack. Tony stared at him trying the kid wouldn´t notice his glare. Tony could be sure that Peter´s clothes were tighter than the ones the kid usually wore, but then he felt ridiculous for paying attention to something so absurd. Even the lotion he used that day was way different, with some sweet and fresh notes, like the ones he liked to wear. Peter was not wearing a sweatshirt and his well-defined arms attracted Tony´s attention. Peter´s hands looked quite firm and strong for someone his age.

“Would you like having dinner before you go?”

“Weren´t you in a hurry or something? You asked me to leave now” Peter asked surprised.

Tony looked at him. That face was so sweet and kind of hypnotic. All that innocence was unbearable.

“Please, join me and then you go. I´ll take you home”.

Tony walked into the kitchen and prepared a pair of sandwiches. He took two cans of coke and put them into the table. Peter was more than astonished looking at everything around. He hadn´t spent so much time there before.

“Do you want something else?”

“No, thank you, Mr. Stark” Peter answered as he was trying to get a chair to sit.

Tony tried to keep his distance. There was something trouble him for the last couple hours and that wasn´t the moment to recognize it. That wasn’t right. Tony sighed. He walked towards the screen and chose the music app. His favorite music started playing loud.

“Who are they?” Peter asked while he chewed his sandwich.

“One, don’t talk with your mouth full and two, I find so disrespectful you don’t know AC/DC”.

“Oh, I´m sorry, Mr. Stark but I haven’t heard about them before” said the kid while he was using a napkin to clean his lower lip.

Tony felt stupid when he measured the impact of his words could have on the kid, but then he realized the other was acting just normal, like if nothing serious had happened. Tony wasn’t good when it came about offering apologies. He didn’t know how to apologize properly.

“Uh, Mr. Stark?”

“Tony. Call me Tony” he said like if that was more than enough to make things right again. Peter smiled while he opened the soda can and gave it a sip. Tony was so attentive to the kid´s moves. He didn’t want to miss any of them.

“Do you think that one day I could be like you? I mean, not like your other “you” but… Uh… you know, working for you or with you and then, you know…”

Tony got it. Both were superheroes and Peter wasn’t referring to that part. Tony liked Peter not only for his superhero abilities but because he had noticed the kid had some ambitions and he wanted to work together. Tony agreed with that part too.

“I don’t see the inconvenience but I do think you should finish your school first and I mean it, that is way more important than becoming an Avenger and that stuff. If you prove me you can handle your normal life better than the secret one, I think I have the right position for you in my company. I´m impressed because all your sketches and I think you’re such a promise in the field of science and technology. I´d like you to work with me but only when you finish high school and then college. Maybe I can offer you something part time next summer but first things first, you got it?”

Peter looked at him fascinated. He went for his backpack. He sat down in front of Tony and began to tell him again about his ideas, the projects he had and all what he would like to do. From time to time Tony nodded to show interest, but suddenly stopped when he looked at Peter's soft skin. His hair, fine and brown. His eyes, were so sweet and full of curiosity. That sweet smile was warm and kind, naive. Those perfect and thin pink lips. They were wet and ready to kiss them, to bite them until he could make the kid scream and beg for more. That perfect body that was warning Tony that it would become even stronger and more attractive when Peter was older. Then, without Peter noticing, Tony stared at that part in Peter´s body that the tight jeans just showed so provocatively. That bulge was something Tony couldn’t help to look and he was dying to touch it and free it from that tight pair of jeans. He was imagining how beautiful and soft that flesh would be. How tasty and wet it would be under his breath. How hard and sticky it would get when he…

´Anthony Edward Stark, control yourself!´ He thought. Tony got up feeling his cheeks were burning with embarrassment. He had never behaved like that in his entire life and he was not going to do it, especially if he knew what that could mean. It didn’t seem fair to act like that when the other was at a disadvantage because of his age and ignoring what the older was thinking.

“Are you okay, Mr. Stark?” asked Peter cautiously.

“I am okay and I asked you to call me Tony. You know what? I really think you should go now. Your aunt must be so worried and then we can discuss about what we worked on today. I-I´ve just remembered I have this…uh, I have something to do and it´s really late for you”.

Tony looked into Peter´s eyes. He didn´t seem upset nor disappointed.

“What time is it?” asked the kid.

“It´s late. I´ll take you home”.

“Oh, I wondered if I could stay a little bit more. I have no internet in my house and I have to do my homework and the company hasn´t fixed it yet so…”

“No. Your house, now”.

Tony was heavily breathing. He couldn´t stand it anymore. Peter almost begged.

“I told aunt May I was going to be here with you and I´ll be late today. She just asked me to text her when I was going home but…”

“Text her while I drive. Take all your stuff. Let´s go”.

Peter took all his notes again into his backpack and followed Tony. They were silent in the elevator and they remained like that until they arrived at Peter´s apartment. Tony just opened the car´s door and didn´t say a word. Peter just got out of the car without looking back. Tony waited until he saw the kid got into that building and hit his head against the steering wheel in desperation. He was so disturbed thinking about how that kid had the power to make him think about such nasty and almost forbidden things. He couldn’t believe how disturbed he was just because of that boy. He never felt nothing like that before. He started his car and wandered around the city until he felt he calmed down enough. He turned on the music and his face showed a big disappointment.

“Really? Why now?”

The song just made him felt worst. Even though the lyrics talked about a woman, he just thought of the sweetest face he would ever see in his whole life. He tried not to pay attention to the lyrics but it was impossible. He used the voice command and another song from a different band started playing. 

“Why these things happen to me?” he almost screamed.

There was no one like Peter and Tony was sure about it. Following the lyrics he just thought on all the things he could do to that young and probably, inexperienced body. He stopped when the traffic lights were in red and his heart started beating so strong. When he came home, he went right into his bedroom and he allowed himself to think about Peter´s face and aroma. He was more than amazed since he saw that young boy came into his place that afternoon. He wasn´t able to think in any other thing that wasn´t Peter´s face or his voice. As long as he observed him during the afternoon, Tony realized how impressed he was because of his presence. A boy so sweet, so smart, so naïve, so pure who had something that made Tony lost his mind. That kid really had the power to make him feel that way: disturbed, guilty, confused but at the same time, so determined to do something that could be more than exciting and pleasurable for both of them.

“You are a total genius, uh, Tony?” he said to himself.

He closed his eyes and remembered the time he rejected the only attempt to get a hug from Peter. It was a wasted chance. It had been a total failure.

“You always fuck it up, Tony. You always fuck everything that is good for you. Why are you such an asshole?” he thought.

When did he obsess with Peter? What could he do to fulfill those promises he had made to Peter, about allowing him to spend more time with him, even though he didn’t know if he could contain himself? What could he do for not breaking the illusions of someone who had approached him because somehow, he saw him as a role model, as someone to admire? What would he do so Peter´s presence wouldn’t end up unsettling it? How could he dispel that idea and realize that it was a mistake, whatever he could decide was wrong?  
He went to play more music and the same song that had been playing when Peter was there, started again. Tony realized it was something stupid to have such thoughts running in his mind. It may be because of his loneliness and all the time alone without a partner. 

“Please, Tony! You really have done bad things, but this? This is the worst by far!”

For a moment, he thought about drinking again and maybe it might help him to forget what he was feeling inside. Maybe a cold beer or a dry martini could help him to forget that burning desire for having that boy in his bed. He stopped. He knew all the consequences for drinking like a crazy, especially when he was out of his mind. He just took a cigarette and started smoking desperately but then he opened a whiskey bottle. He decided that drinking and smoking was a better idea than keep on thinking on that huge temptation that Peter Parker was for him in a moment like that.

He play the song over and over until he felt the alcohol was doing its work on his body. He started feeling comfortable and he even sang loud. The euphoria was at its highest level. The lyrics were sounding deep in his voice.

I got the power any hour  
To show the man in me  
I got  
Reputations blown to pieces with my artillery

Don't you struggle  
Don't you fight  
Don't you worry  
'Cause it's your turn tonight

Let me put my love into you, babe  
Let me put my love on the line  
Let me put my love into you, babe  
Let me cut your cake with my knife

Tony opened the window and turned up all the volume. He couldn’t even hear his own voice. He was lost in his own ecstasy, remembering when he was just a kid like Peter and how he spent his days thinking about the way he would conquer the world with his ideas. He felt like a teenager again, singing and drinking. 

Like a fever burning faster  
You spark the fire in me

Tony felt a sudden tingling in his groin. He would swear that at some point during that evening, Peter winked at him and got too close, as if he wanted to touch him. Tony shook his head and went for the bottle and started drinking directly. He felt the liquid burning in his throat and he leaned against a wall while letting himself fall slowly. He wanted him so badly that he could not come up with something that would give him a powerful reason that would convince Peter to come back again and do what Tony really wanted to do to him.

“Do you really want to call him and tell him what? ´Oh, please, Peter, come back and use the internet all night long. Don´t worry. I´ll tell your nice auntie you´re staying here because of our homework and I´ll take you school tomorrow´? Or what about this one? ´Kid, I need your help now. No excuses, I need you here right now and I want you to stay´? God, Tony! Desperation is eating you alive! You’re not thinking clearly!”

He lit another cigarette and smoked it anxiously, as if he wanted to finish everything in that precise moment. He closed his eyes as he continued thinking about Peter, how he would tell him that he just wanted him, that he wanted to be with him, watching him, staring at him until the anxiety will devour him and he would be on top of the boy. Tony was more than anxious thinking in how he would approach first to kiss him, gently, a sweet kiss of those he had not given for a long time, not the aggressive ones he thought in the afternoon. He was imagining that maybe Peter couldn’t resist the expert touch and kisses of that man in his forties. That would be the first and slow step for what was more than obvious Tony really wanted to do.

Then, he would help Peter to undress while he hoped the boy would be not repentant. He would run his hands over the delicate chest and torso while he would be slipping his tongue until he reached that part where he knew, Peter could agree or refuse. If he accepted, it would be the gentlest and most delicate thing he could do. He would go slowly, gently just to show him that he would not regret it. Tony would kiss with delight that soft pale skin, he would be more than pleased to lick every inch of what those tight pants had insisted in drawing, as a temptation. After that, Tony would kiss Peter´s cock gently, from the tip to the base until he could listen to the boy´s moans. Tony would be more than excited for being licking and containing his own desperation while he could feel Peter´s hands pulling his hair. Surely, the sweet skin that in those moments would be rigid and impatient, wet and sticky. He would hold it with his hands until he would introduce it into his mouth and give himself the greatest of all existing pleasures, seeing how the young man would begin to beg for more. He would let him finish in his mouth and he would savor the sweet nectar of ecstasy.

Tony realized he was touching himself. He stopped when he started feeling guilty because of his own erection. He wasn’t sure if he should continue and finish or if he should go and take a long cold shower. There was a certain pleasure for imagining such delightful scenario but at the same time, there was a huge guilt growing in his mind because of who was causing such thoughts.

The music stopped and another different started playing. It was a pop song. Tony never listened to pop music and he felt scared.

“Do you know, Mr. Stark? I think listening to the classics is great but you have to update your playlists from time to time. I hope you don’t mind about the music I have prepared for you tonight”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO AGAIN!!
> 
> Please!!!
> 
> Forgive my bad grammar or if the narrative seemed so plain and simple. English is not my mother tongue so I try to do my best to keep the scent of the original work (I wrote this in Spanish and I tried to translated on my own, hehe, sorry).
> 
> If you find a typo or if something "sounds"/looks weird to you, please let me know so I can correct it. 
> 
> Thank you again and I hoped you have enjoyed this or the reading wasn´t weird for you!!
> 
> XOXO


	3. Side to side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finally could remember what happened last night.  
> Peter, well, he´s Peter.

Tony was petrified. Was it real or was just the alcohol unsettling his mind? If he had learnt something in all those years when he was a strong drinker, it was that whiskey and any other liquor had the power to cause such strange deliriums and hallucinations. It would not surprise him to realize that his ethylic hallucinations had returned that night, materializing his deepest and forbidden desires, reaching a new dimension after so long without drinking. But not this time. Everything was real, his fear, his anxiety, his desire to go on as he had been thinking. He saw Peter coming towards him and this time he could not resist it. The aroma of the boy, his resolute attitude and his youthful, almost naive air. Peter was just in front of him, smiling so tenderly that Tony couldn´t believe it. Peter was walking slowly taking his time as if he wanted to postpone the moment.

“Wh-what are you doing here?” Tony asked totally confused while he tried to assimilate what he was seeing and hiding his inconvenient body language, especially that rock-hard problem in his pants.

“I was bored and alone. My aunt has a date and I´m quite sure I´m gonna see her until tomorrow so, I thought about coming again to visit you”.

Tony swallowed. He didn´t know what to say. The kid walked towards Tony even slower.

“You know? I really love this song. I think is more than perfect”.

“Perfect for what?” asked Tony cautiously.

“Just listen. I´m gonna repeat it again so you can pay attention. It´ll repeat all night long. Would you like to dance it with me?”

“Dance?”

Peter started singing and moving in such a way that Tony started feeling a feverish desire running his back. The emotion was too much that he felt his heart about to go out of his chest. Tony shuddered as he paid attention to the lyrics. He was mesmerized looking at that body moving sensually and so naturally that he couldn´t believe the kid had planned it all. He was quite sure he was having all those stupid hallucinations again but that throbbing sensation under his clothes was way so real.

I'm talkin' to ya  
See you standing over there with your body  
Feeling like I wanna rock with your body  
And we don't gotta think 'bout nothin' ('Bout nothin')

“What do you think, Mr. Stark?” Peter asked gently, as if he was waiting for his tutor approval.

“I-I don’t think this is a good idea… It’s late and you shouldn´t be here now dancing or whatever you want to do” he said while he tried to clear up his mind.

“You know I lied about using the internet, right? Are you mad at me because of that?”

Tony just froze. Peter continued moving slowly, arching his body and caressing himself in such a provocative way. His body was in perfect synchrony with that sensual rhythm filling the air.

“Did you know this song?”

“Kid, please, just go home. We can´t be here, in my room. It´s not okay, please”.

Peter stared at Tony with a feline look. His glare was mesmerizing.

“You didn´t answered my question…”

Tony was breathless.

“Peter, I mean it…”

The boy pushed Tony against a wall and he stared at his tutor with a threatening look. Peter looked determined and Tony swallowed. A cold sweat started covering his forehead.

“Do you know, Mr. Stark, that there are so much people out there that really hate you? Most of my classmates think you´re dangerous and arrogant and you never listen to people. They also say you only use people whenever you need something… They say you are such a bastard and someone has to give you a lesson”.

Tony was trying to get off from the kid´s grip but it was way impossible. Peter was stronger than Tony. The billionaire tried to speak calmly and to recover some of the power he lost suddenly.

“So, you came here to threaten me and tell me everything I know? Come on, kid, just go home, I´ll never bother you again. I won’t tell anyone. Just go”.

Peter´s breath was so sweet and warm. Tony could feel it near his mouth. Peter moistened his own lips and then bit them as if he wanted to hurt himself. His voice was so sweet.

“That´s why I´m here. I´m so curious about you, Mr. Stark. I want to know if everything they say is true because I´ve seen a different side of you that doesn´t match with what they say”.

Tony closed his eyes. He couldn´t see Peter. He didn´t know what to say or what to do.

“Just believe them. Every single word”.

“Really?”

Tony felt Peter´s body getting closer to his and with such urge that he feared about his own erection. He didn´t know what to do and for a second, he felt stupid remembering his last thoughts before that kid bounced into his tower at that hour, disturbing him. He was losing his mind. There was a pause. Peter released Tony´s wrists and moved back a little. That song was repeating on and on. Peter was singing low. His moves were mesmerizing.

I'm comin' at ya  
'Cause I know you got a bad reputation  
Doesn't matter, 'cause you give me temptation  
And we don't gotta think 'bout nothin'  
These friends keep talkin' way too much  
Say I should give you up  
Can't hear them no, 'cause I…

Tony took a deep breath. He opened his eyes slowly and saw Peter just in front of him. He feared the kid would leave for good but at the same time he was fearing his own desires. Then, Peter hold his wrists again even stronger and kissed Tony. It was a clumsy kiss, impulsive but full of curiosity. Stark's body did not respond. Tony remained still until the boy finished his first kiss attempt. Tony moved delicately, realizing that he was the one still in time to accept and let go or stop. 

“Kid, this is not okay…” he said nervously while he tried to understand Peter´s motivations.

“Who says so?” asked Peter while he stepped back and got close to the bed. Tony sighed when he saw Peter´s slim and pale body looking amazing under the dim light. Tony was shaking. His face was burning in embarrassment, but he knew he would regret the rest of his life if he didn´t surrender to the inevitable. He would lie himself if he says he didn´t want to stay with Peter because he really was dying for.

“As the lyrics say, I´ve been here all day and I do want to be here all night with you, Tony”.

Tony stood still. His mind was in flames, his body was more than ready but he couldn’t move. Peter approached him and with just a hand, he pushed Tony against the bed and in a fast move, the kid straddled on Tony. He could feel the hard cock under his body and heard a moan coming from Tony´s mouth. He took off his shirt and took Tony´s hands to make him touch that soft torso. Peter sighed too. Tony was excited admiring the beauty of that young and voluptuous body. He guided his trembling hands to the buckle on Peter's belt, but Peter pulled them firmly away.

“No”.

Peter continued to move gently, letting the notes of that song guided his body language and soon he began rubbing his pelvis against Tony's erection. Taking his time, he began to unbuckle his belt and realized that his mentor's chest was shaking, ready to burst with excitement. As if it were a kitten playing at being the hunter, Peter arched his back and flopped down on Tony's torso. Gently, he began to kiss Tony's neck and chin, who gasped.

“Oh, kid…” whispered Tony in uncontrollable excitement.

“Am I okay or should I start again?”

Tony closed his eyes as if for a moment, he felt repentant, but he wanted to kiss those sweet luscious lips. He did not say anything. He only left his breath answered for him. Peter started licking Tony's lips and when he felt the eager mouth ready for kissing him, he stopped. Peter was more than fascinated teasing his mentor. He continued rubbing his pelvis more and more until he felt he was about to come before he had even started. Tony was desperate. He couldn’t resist it anymore. He dared to squeeze Peter´s arms just to take a deep breath. His body was sweaty and hot.

“Peter…”

“Yes?” said the kid while slowed down his sensual moves.

“Are you sure about this?”

Peter bit his lip.

“Totally. What about you? I think you really want me too. Your body isn’t lying, is it?”

Tony looked at Peter´s eyes. They were the pure reflection of the erotism and eagerness. Feeling Peter over him was such an exquisite sensation. 

“Are you really sure, kid? I mean…”

“What? What do you mean?”

Tony closed his eyes while swallowing. He needed to ask that hideous question.

“You are, what? Like…fifteen? Sixteen?”

Peter laughed. He was amazed watching at Tony´s horrified expression.

“Does the age matter for you? Because it´s more than obvious that it doesn’t for me”.

Tony felt stupid. He wanted to continue but he wanted to be sure about any other detail before letting himself go.

“Are you…?”

Peter stopped and stood up violently. Tony closed his eyes fearing the worst. He didn’t want Peter to run away. 

“Yes, this is my first time and I want to know how it feels making it like this. I want you to be the first…”

Tony opened his eyes faster.

“Oh, boy…”

Peter took off his jeans and his boxer. Tony was stared at that glorious moment. It was more than perfect. Peter started walking slowly again towards the bed. His voice was soft.  
“You´re my mentor but I wanna learn by practicing. I wanna make it with you.”

“Peter, if you aren’t sure you can just go, and this will be okay. I won´t tell anyone. I don’t want you to do something you may regret later. I won’t tell anybody…”

“Sure you won´t”.

Peter straddled on Tony again. He ripped Tony´s shirt and started kissing him, slowly, enjoying the taste of those mature and expert lips guiding him. Peter whimpered in delight. Tony took off his pants and his underwear. He shuddered when he felt Peter´s soft wet skin against his. He took Peter by the hips and started touching and squeezing that delicate skin, rubbing it against his desperate and eager body. He didn’t care about anything else. He moaned when felt Peter´s hand looking for his throbbing erection and smiled in pleasure when he felt Peter´s cock in his hand. He knew the best part of the day would be teaching that kid how to kiss properly and he was feeling more than great about knowing he was going to be his first and maybe the only one. He really wanted Peter only for himself. Tony started touching Peter´s buttocks. He guided one of his fingers to that tight and soft entrance when he felt Peter´s body shuddered. Peter stopped suddenly.

“What it is babe?” Tony asked worried.

Peter just smiled. All the lust and sweetness were one in that angelic face. 

“What do you think you´re doing?” asked Peter.

Tony frowned.

“What?”

Peter bit his own lip again.

“Just let me show you. I told you need to be taught a lesson”.

“What?” Tony asked confused.

Peter smiled. That was not the warm and friendly smile either. It was rather an expression that denoted power and the energy of adolescence prevailing over experience. All the lasciviousness of the world drawn in those rosy and appetizing lips.

“Shht. Here comes the best part”.

Tony stopped. He got distracted because of the lyrics. That song seemed eternal but just perfect for a moment like that.

And boy I got ya  
'Cause tonight I'm making deals with the devil  
And I know it's gonna get me in trouble  
Just as long as you know you got me

Without saying anything else, Peter grabbed Tony's wrists. His hands that looked so fine and soft, soon became the living expression of strength and anxiety, just to show who really had the power at that moment. Tony just watched how the young man who during that afternoon had behaved as the most attentive and curious of the apprentices, became the fiercest and most ruthless of the lovers. Peter continued in his passionate task, kissing him as if it were the only thing that mattered. He kept stroking, squeezing every place he wanted and biting the already reddened lips of Tony without making him bleed. Peter continued biting every single part he wanted: the collar bones, the neck, Tony´s arms, his torso, his shoulders... He stopped when he felt Tony was moving trying to get off from those bites.

“Kid, stop! Easy!” Tony complained. Peter just kissed him tenderly.

“Please, just let me show you what I can do…”

Tony understood what Peter meant.

“No, Peter. You´re not supposed to fuck me!”

“Who says so?”

The boy pulled him by the hair to bring him closer to his mouth and to kiss him desperately. Tony closed his eyes and felt that Peter's saliva was warm, incredibly sweet as honey. For a moment he thought about changing his position and placing himself on top of the boy, but he could not. The boy was strong and moving away was useless. Peter pulled Tony´s hair to force him to look him right in the eyes and he smiled when he saw Tony opening his dark brown eyes. Peter introduced two of his fingers in his lover´s mouth. Tony sucked those fingers trying to imagine they were that sweet and stiff part he wanted to taste. Peter pulled his fingers out when they were wet enough and then Tony shuddered when he felt one of them entering his body and move delicately at first, but then, wildly making its way through that narrow part. 

“Hey, no! Stop!”  
Peter kept pressing into that tight opening while Tony tried to break free of that unexpected touch. Tony's body arched, but a delicate kiss reassured him. He had never imagined being touched in that way, almost obscene but tremendously delicious. Tony felt something that bordered on shame and delight. He let himself go as he felt Peter's other hand rise and fall deliciously on his cock, holding it firmly and spreading that sticky liquid coming from his tormented cock. Tony felt that he was about to lose control and only managed to bite Peter on the shoulder. Peter moaned in excitement. 

“Shht, it´s okay, Tony, just relax”.

After feeling that brief agony, Tony felt that the young man was placed between his legs, abruptly separating his thighs. He had him in front of him, panting and watching as sweat covered his forehead. A final gesture from Peter drove him crazy. Peter spat on his palm and soon took his hand to his own stiffness. It was not necessary to guess what would follow. Tony never imagined how things were going to be but he didn´t try to move. He was dying for it. He wanted Peter inside him if that was the only way to feel his soft and delicious body next to his. Tony clung to Peter's soft back. An intense panting told the young man that he was inside his lover and soon, feeling the tightness and warmth of his body, Peter moaned in delight. He never imagined feeling that exquisite sensation. It was better than he would ever imagined. Peter started moving slow, enjoying that warm narrowness that was squeezing him. It was so delicious for him.

As he began to hear Tony´s whimpers, Peter increased the pace, speed and momentum. He was crazy hearing to that sounds that only turned him on more and more. His thrusts were rhythmical and constant. The music barely drowned out the moans of both. One for feeling that piercing pain, strength and vigor of the young man, for giving himself up to something yet unknown, almost forbidden. The other, for feeling that he was doing something he would never have believed himself capable of.

“Ah, ah, Peter! Please, slow, slow, babe!”

“Oh, God! You like it? Like this?”

“Mmm, yes! Oh fuck, kid! Fuck, yes!”

Peter bit his lip. He could feel Tony´s fingers scratching his back but he didn´t care about it. Listening to that concert of moans and swearing was incredible for him. He could feel Tony´s whimpers right in his ear. For Peter was exciting what was happening, it was like feeling a discharge running through his body, shuddering every part of his being, making him feel that at any moment he was going to lose control just when he had it for the first time. He felt Tony's hands clinging to his body as if his life depended on it, as if that was what he had been waiting for a lifetime. It was intoxicating.

Tony felt that his body could not take anymore. It was a mixture between the sharpest of pains and the most morbid, terrible and delicious of pleasures. He was at the mercy of a young man's cravings, someone who did not seem to have the slightest idea what he was doing, but the way he had managed to subdue him proved the opposite.  
Peter stopped. Tony was panting, waiting for the outcome. They both looked at each other for a moment, trying to guess what would continue. Peter separated from Tony and laid on his back. Tony began to separate the boy's legs, but Peter smiled.

“No, please… That´s for another day…I promise”

Tony did not waste time and rode on the young man to feel him inside again. He leaned against Peter's white, sweaty torso, as if he did not want to hurt him even with all the pain he was feeling. It was unbearable, but Tony wanted more. He was out of his mind. His body was craving for Peter´s flesh inside him and he almost screamed when he felt that thick cock inside him.

“Oh, boy!” screamed as he frowned.

“Easy, Tony, easy… Yeah, like that…”

Peter grabbed Tony's hips as he restarted the swinging. Peter could see the expression of that man consumed by desire, given to the pleasure of rubbing his manhood with the burning belly of the boy. It was as if the music told him what he had to do and how to move, how to let go before the display of voluptuousness that filled the environment. Peter began to ram harder, with more impetus while Tony let himself go for the moment, as if that would make up for the lost time.

“Oh, God! Oh, kid!” Tony screamed while he hold on Peter´s chest.

“You like it?” said Peter holding him up and down, faster, rhythmically.

“Yes!” yelled Tony with a big smile.

“You like it, Tony?” asked Peter feeling he was losing on what was about to come.

“Fuck, yes! More, more!… Yes, yes, like that! Like that! Oh…”

Tony felt all his strength left him. He felt something threaten to explode all over his body and smiled pleased. That rush of pleasure starting at some point in his body and spreading through the rest, bending his will and blurring his senses. The ecstasy, that small and temporary death. He exhaled as if his life was gone, he felt himself surrendering to that sensation that soon indicated that Peter was just about to come too. He knew it when he felt that Peter's hands were holding him tightly, with some desperation, but he kept moving. He smiled when he saw Peter's face tense for what was coming, when he saw that the sweat intensified on his forehead and when he finally felt it spill inside him.

***

That morning, after remembering what had really happened, Tony was going to take a bath, trying to forget the matter. He did not even have the courage to tell Peter that it had also been his first time that way. He felt ashamed that a boy like that had taken control of something that somehow, he had imagined otherwise. He didn´t feel bad about it. It was that he wanted to take control since the very first time but now he had to look for the chance, now he will do the next move. Tony sighed. He could still feel the sweet saliva of the kid, smell his aroma and feel that strong moves inside him.

“Oh, God. Peter, I want you!” he thought. 

The smell of coffee made him go to the kitchen. He wanted to walk fast, but that sensation that was not only on the inside of his thighs was annoying.

“Fuck”.

Peter was there, as if nothing had happened, with damp hair and a shirt of Tony covering his body. Tony came closer, his body and mind could not react in a proper way.  
“Morning, Mr. Stark. I hope you like the coffee I made for you and thank you so much for letting me stay here and use your internet. I really needed it. If someone asks you about how you walk, you can say that you did a lot of spinning or rode a lot on your new bicycle or...”

“You...” said in a tone that more than recriminate, indicated surprise.

Peter winked and gave him the sweetest of smiles. He looked so innocent and pure, as if everything he just said, was nothing but the truth. Tony was still naked and approached Peter. He spoke.

“Mr. Stark, I hope you are not angry with me because of last night, but it could not be otherwise. You can´t imagine how much I wanted to be with you but I didn´t know how to tell you and…”

Tony frowned.

“That´s what you did it your way, right? Why didn´t you ask me first?”

Peter smiled and bit his lower lip.

“I´m really sorry for my eagerness but, please, I haven´t stopped thinking about being with you and…”

“I wanted it too, kid”.

“Really?”

Tony put his arm around Peter´s waist. The kid shuddered. Tony kissed his forehead.

“As you can´t imagine. Come on, this is not going to stay like this. It´s my turn, now. Come here. My house, my rules”.

Tony took him by the chin and kissed him, trying to carry him and ignore that stinging sensation in his body. He took him back to his bedroom while he was biting that delicate neck. The coffee could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe.
> 
> This was the last chapter or this three-part series. I hope you enjoyed although my bad English (sorry! I´m not a native speaker) and that´s it. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading it :3

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is my second work in English (it is not my second language) because all my works are in Spanish (my mother tongue). Actually it is a translation/adaptation from an existing one that is mine.
> 
> This is the first part of a three-chapters series. I hope you enjoy it :3
> 
> P.S.  
> Please, forgive any mistake you found (or tell me how to correct it please, I will appreciate any observation in order to improve and to learn) and I hope this didn´t affect the reading.
> 
> Thank you!!! :)


End file.
